The Barbary Coast
'''PLEASE NOTE: '''This Republic is fictional; it has nothing to do with the real history of Barbary, but it indeed is a part of role-play. Creation After weeks of closing in on the nation, in January of 1745, King Johnny Turner has finally found a masterpiece. A perfect weapon to be used against Spain and Portugal. A nation of pirates. He told the people and pirates to "Think of yourselves as privateers, not those 'dirty' kinds of pirates the British are always complaining about." He believed that not only a simple group of pirates should be established, not even just a milita. He thinks that he can make a pirate military out of the tens of thousands of pirates who raid trade ships. Most of them admired him as an I.A.A. pirate who already has power, so they agreed and did his simple bidding. As far as government goes, Johnny found a group of rare "nobles" in an area that was formerly run by anarchy. He created the "Barbary Republic Convention" where 250 nobles planned everything having to do with the country. Using his large amount of him and his associates' riches, he also paid the nobles. Barbary Map This map shows the vast area owned or at least inhabited by Barbary pirates. The official area of Barbary is simply around present-time Algeria, but nearly the whole northern Africa coast is controlled or inhabited by Barbary pirates. Military Arab failed to take the country over, Britain failed, Spain failed, and France failed. This showed King Johnny that the pirates would make an amazing military. He was also informed that many of the countries that are currently allied with Barbary like England and Spain were afraid of the pirates and bribed them to stop pirating. Most soldiers wear green coats to symbolize that they are a "pirate-soldier". Shown to the right is an anonymous ship captain in uniform. The belt is what keeps his cutlass in place, while under his common green coats is dual pistols, a quick-draw loaded pistol, and sometimes depending on the rank of his, a blunderbuss, musket, or rifle. Most of the battle is at seas because the coasts are impossible to raid before their ships get raided. Despite this, the military isn't planning on invading Spain until Pearson notices the real consequences of going to war with such an alliance. They will simply stick to raiding all Spanish trading vessels going to India, or any other countries to the south and sometimes the west. This ended though, with the Spanish-Barbary Alliance. Military Leaders ---- Naval Leaders------------------------------------------------------------------------Army Leaders---------------------------- ** ** ** Allies/Enemies *Britain - Allied *Russia - Allied *EITC - Allied *Japan - Allied *France - Allied *Italy - Allied *Holy Roman Empire - Neutral *The Brethren Courts - Allied *Prussia - Allied *Austria - Neutral *First Caribbean Military - Allied *Spain - Neutral *Portugal - Neutral *The Caribbean Rebellion - Enemies Defeated Capital: Tunis Tunis was the first taken city by King Turner, but he gave Will Cabinburn control of it. King Johnathon Turner still lives 2 miles behind the 72-foot-tall fort of cannons guarding Tunis. Because of his curse, he feels the pain of fatigue at night, but never sleeps, and spends the night writing out war plans giving him an advantage because he has an extra ten hours every night. Governor of Tunis, Will Cabinburn also commands the forts as well as the army. Tunis takes up about 40% of all of the army population, most of the wives and children live inland protected from enemy forces. You can infer that Tunis is a military ran city. This is true, and another reason why is the fact that the chief ship of the armada is docked right by the Tunis fort. In-Game Barbary Guilds *OUTLAWS *McRaging *Irish Knights *Law's Brigade BRV Armada (Barbary Republic Vessel) Most of the armada is lead by brigantines, which are interceptors very much like sloops, they have very few guns. Luckily, the cannons are extremely large. With a broadside of 10 on each side, some may have 100 pound cannons which can damage a galleon or frigate severely in only one full broadside. With that, it's hard to retreat due to the speed of these ships. Ned Edgewalker, the keeper of the Brethren Court's pieces of eight, also leads the whole fleet under the command of King Johnathon Ronaldo Turner. Much of the coast is guarded by the heavier ships like galleons, frigates, and brigs. While the sloops and brigantines invade. The BRV Apocalypse No ship says "the end is near" like the BRV Apocalypse. It got its name from its AMAZING amount of broadsides. Even for a ship of the line, it is heavily armed. It may be the only legitimate SOTL in all of Barbary, but has an amazing amount of armor plus 150 seventy-five pound cannons with explosive rounds. It may be slow, but its front cannons have extremely long ranged shots when you try to retreat. This ship is commanded by Sir Doom King, but it under the command of any out-ruling officers when they are on board the ship. Timeline *12/18/1744 - Turner and his people begin to attempt the Barbary conquest *1/4/1745 - Turner conquers Barbary *1/11/1745 - The new Republican Monarchy government is established *1/11/1745 - Barbary enters the Paradoxian War *1/14/1745 - Victory over Spain, Battle of the English Channel *2/6/1745 - Cease-fire with Spain announced *2/12/1745 - Cease-fire broken *2/19/1745 - Victory over Spain *2/25/1745 - War of 1745 against the Caribbean Rebellion begins *2/26/1745 - Victory over Spain and the Caribbean Rebellion in battle *2/27/1745 - Caribbean Rebellion surrenders, Barbary wins the War of 1745 *3/4/1745 - Victory over Spain in battle *3/7/1745 - Talks of a less aggressive war with Spain arise *3/10/1745 - League of Independent Nations is created and Barbary is welcomed in *3/14/1745 - LIN is disbanded, another confederation is made with Barbary joining *3/24/1745 - Spain surrenders after being destroyed in the final battle *3/26/1745 - Talk of the pirate guild INFERNO challenging England's alliance, most of it denied. *4/1/1745 - Alliance made with Spain, and other guilds connected to it *4/3/1745 - INFERNO and a couple other anti-brethren court guilds declare war on the alliance *4/6/1745 - The INFERNO war ends after they lose one battle *4/8/1745 - Barbary joins a war to liberate Bohemia *4/11/1745 - Barbary quickly folds from the war due to specific reasons *4/12/1745 - The Bohemian war ends, giving Ned Daggerkidd Bohemia *4/22/1745 - A cold war with THE LOOTERS begins, no battles fought, but still no alliances *4/23/1745 - The LIN begins to be rebuilt *4/29/1745 - Former King Carlos Clemente attempts to conquer Spain, Barbary declares war on his rebellion Gallery Category:Governments Category:Pirates Category:Role-Play